Nightmare
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: A little teaser for the story I'm posting in July. R&R Rated T because it is rather dark


**AN: A Little teaser before I bring on the story I promised to publish in July.**

On the home world of Suhn there seemed to be a gathering of the dragonoids in the town closest to Emperor Diga's castle. The town folk were murmuring to each other.

"Did you here what's happening?"

"I hear Diga's going to appear today," some person said.

"I heard that we are about to see someone get punished," another said.

"Yeah, the death sentence," a third said.

When the folk gathered around the town square, they saw long piece of wood along the middle of a pile of wood next to a platform. They saw some robots finishing putting the wood into the pile.

"This is a bit extreme," some of the folks said to themselves.

Meanwhile back at Diga's castle, the emperor's assistant, Gherba was walking to the prison section. He opened the prison door to find a young woman older than 25. She looked petrified. After hearing what her general had to say about her, Diga totally made her prison life a living hell.

"Time for you to get changed," Gherba said. The woman made no movement to the other people by Gherba. Gherba went up to her. "Not going through with this will only make this harder on you Jahara."

"…." She was silent. She had every right to be to, knowing what was going to happen. Non-the less she went along to get ready for what was going to happen. She was lead to a room with a girl.

"Hello there," the girl said. Jahara let herself be changed into a really simple old-fashioned dress. If the circumstances were different she would have loved the dress. She tried as hard as she could not to look at the scars on her arms do to what Diga did after she woke up from being punished by Mishka. She quivered.

"Now, now," the girl said. "I think it looks good on you."

"If only it didn't have to go to waste," Jahara barely managed to get out. She noticed that the girl had little idea of what was going on.

"Is she ready," Gherba spoke out a little louder than he needed to be. The girl nodded. "Well come on Jahara."

Jahara followed Gherba, with terror filing her mind. She had a lot of regrets like not telling Luka how she felt about him, obeying Mishka and later having found out Diga approved of the plan against Ave obeying him for as long as she did, and oddly enough tricking the Tigeroids. She felt tears in her eyes.

"Come on," Gherba said. This was not one of the things he wanted to do. It was tough doing this, but he wouldn't object though. It would just look bad.

Outside she had her hands tied. It felt a little tight. She looked at the crowd. All those eyes of disappointment, almost made her break down, but she just let tears roll down her face.

The only thing that she didn't regret was not following the orders that Mishka gave her on her last mission.

Some honorary Dragonoids started to show up in a designated area. She saw a general that was rather big, much bigger than Mishka that's for sure. She was lead to the platform. After some silence she was at last tied to the podium in the pile of wood. Gherba spoke up.

"Now citizens your emperor." Jahara's eyed filled with terror seeing Diga walk up to the platform. She couldn't run. There was no way to escape her fate now. Diga went up to her.

"Jahara," he said to her as oil was being put on the wood, some splashing onto her dress. "This could have been avoided if you just went along with the orders. Your fate is your fault. Now last chance, so you have any regrets."

She spit on his face. "Having worked for the likes of you," She retorted. Most of her anger with Diga was from Mishka, but having learned what Diga was like made her disgusted with the fact she fought for him. Diga wiped his face.

"Well I have no regrets seeing your punishment," Diga said. Gherba. The heat card if you will." Gherba went to the other side of Jahara. Jahara was scared to death as tears came running down her face.

Murmurs arose from the crowd though on look from Diga shut them all up. He looked out into the crowd.

"Let this be a lesson to anyone who DARES defy me!" Diga shouted. Gherba NOW!" Jahara squeezed her eyes shut.

"Yes sir," Gherba said. "Tai Chi Yuhl! Heat!" The amount of heat managed to seat the oil of fire as Jahara cringed knowing she couldn't escape. As her dress caught on fire she took on last breath before letting it go.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!"

"!" Luka woke up in cold sweat. He was panting trying to forget the nightmare that just happened. He ran to Jahara's room.

He burst open the door to her room. He looked around. Her bed was made, just as it had been the day she was sent back to Suhn. Her room was just as neat and tidy as her bed was.

"Jahara," he whispered. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks. Luka was heart broken seeing no signs of her being there. He knelt down by her bed and let loose his tears.

**AN: In case you didn't notice, Jahara was being punished Salem Witch Trial Style. The main story will be there sometime in July. Mi Familia has plans to do something in July. So because the main story has a lot of spoilers hear are links for TCC season 3 episode 27**

cartoon/taijiqianziwen/tudou_

v_show/id_ ?f=3671804

**AN: as I always say R&R and wait for the main event patiently. It **_**is**_** coming!**


End file.
